Inevitable
by elizabeethebumblebee
Summary: Inevitable : incapable of being avoided or evaded. Fem!Harry and Sirius Black.
1. Here With Me

Evangeline Lily Potter laid in bed against the chest of her godfather. His arm was wrapped around her waist tightly. Their children were asleep in their own rooms while Evangeline laid there thinking about her life.

No one could have known she and Sirius would have ended up with each other, yet they did.

After defeating Voldemort, they got together much to the disgust of a few people. However, in the words of Albus Dumbledore "nothing is stronger than love. Love is the hope for these dark times and the strongest magic we have."

It was inevitable that Evangeline fell in love with Sirius, and that Sirius fell in love with her. Their relationship was completely inevitable just like Ron and Hermione's was.

123 words/


	2. Until the End

Sixteen year old Evangeline cried on Sirius's chest after witnessing the death of Albus Dumbledore, knowing exactly what it meant for her and the future of the Wizarding World.

"Shh, Evangeline it will be okay."

"No Sirius, you don't know that so don't say it."

"Just trust me sweetie, we'll get through this. Voldemort won't win. You'll get him and then we'll never have to worry about him again."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked with teary green eyes.

"I know nothing will stop you Evangeline. Nothing will. You'll damn well make sure that he's gone."

"Even if it means being away from you for a while?" she asked him softly.

"I understand Evangeline, and I can accept it. I'll be by your side until the end- no matter how long it is. I will always be here waiting for you to come home."

Evangeline just stared at him with a small smile noticing the look of love in his eyes.

"I love you Evangeline."

Evangeline looked at him wide eyed before grinning, "I love you too Sirius" she said before leaning up to kiss him. A warm feeling spread through her body like when the kiss they shared a year ago underneath the mistletoe did.

208 words/


	3. Last First Kiss

Evangeline stood in a yellow dress and a pair of mint flats dressed for Bill and Fleur's wedding. Her normally dark hair was now blonde, her green eyes were blue. She looked like she could have been Fleur's cousin, her cousin Maggie.

She was across the room from Sirius even though she didn't look like herself, Sirius knew who she was.

The moment that Bill and Fleur kissed, Evangeline and Sirius's eyes met and he mouthed "that will be us someday" he mouthed to her with a wink, noticeably knowing the breath out of her.

She grinned towards Sirius mouthing, "I love you" momentarily before the wedding was interrupted by the patronus.

112 words/


	4. We Are Broken

"Ron, Hermione give Evangeline some time. She just saw someone die," Remus Lupin said to the girls' best friends.

Evangeline collapsed and continued to cry on Sirius as he held her close.

"He's back Sirius, he's back. Why did Cedric have to die? He was such a brilliant, kind guy. He didn't deserve to die."

"Oh Evangeline, just cry" Sirius said trying to comfort his fourteen almost fifteen year old god daughter.

Evangeline felt part of her heart crush after witnessing someone dying. Someone innocent. She barely knew Cedric but she knew he was a stand up guy, a Hufflepuff that wouldn't harm anyone

"I don't understand why an innocent life had to be taken- he shouldn't have been there! We didn't know where we were and then he was dead a second later- who does that!" she continued to cry.

Sirius didn't have any comforting words for her so he just held her close while she cried. While she cried her pain and problems out to the one person who understood, understood what it was like to feel broken inside.

181 words/


	5. Wait For Me

_ .77377_ Thank you so much! x

_Warewolf-princess558750 _I'm glad you think so and I hope you continue to enjoy them! x

"You'll wait for me right?"

"You know I will Evangeline."

"Okay Sirius, I'm just making sure. Make sure to keep an eye out on Moony and Tonks."

"Evangeline you know I will. Who do you think got them together?"

Evangeline laughed, "Surely not Sirius! If I remember correctly, I've been Tonks' correspondent."

"And I'm Moony's best friend!"

"And yet, I was the one who got them together."

"You did not! I did!" Sirius said stomping his foot on the ground while Evangeline looked at him curiously.

"Liar, liar. I did Sirius and we all know it."

"Keep dreaming Evangeline, keep dreaming."

"I don't have too, so don't worry" she said with a wink towards the older man.

117 words/


	6. For The First Time

"What is going on here?" Molly Weasley yelled when she took in the sight of Sirius Black and Evangeline Potter kissing.

Evangeline and Sirius looked over at the overbearing red haired woman, "I'm kissing my boyfriend Mrs. Weasley, excuse me now" Evangeline said.

"Oh no, he is far too old for you Evangeline. And what were you thinking Sirius?! She's your goddaughter! You are old enough to be her father!"

"Enough Mrs. Weasley!" Evangeline shouted loudly while many in the Great Hall started at her in shock. "I'm glad you care and all, but I love Sirius and I'm in love with him and he loves me, and we will be together whether anyone approves or not!" she shouted towards the mother hen in annoyance.

"Now if you don't mind, I've had a long year and I just got rid of Voldemort so now I'm going to go home with my boyfriend and have a nice nap and dinner," Evangeline said before turning towards Sirius while they just walked out of the Great Hall together.

"Home," Sirius smiled towards his girlfriend, thinking those words sound so sweet coming from her lips.

"Home Siri, take me home and love me."

"I surely can do that Angel" he whispered with a grin before leaning down to kiss her while apparating to Grimmauld Place Number Twelve.

223 words/


	7. Over Again

"Sirius, Evangeline" Andromeda Tonks said before embracing the two in a tight hug.

"Nymphadora left this letter for you Evangeline with me and this one is for you Sirius from Remus."

Evangeline sat down on the couch to read the letter,

"_Evangeline,_

_If you're reading this then my mother must have given you this letter which means I'm dead. I wanted you to know Remus and I are naming you godmother over out little Teddy (Sirius is godfather *wink wink*). I know you'll be an amazing godmother to him and an amazing mother one day. Please tell my son how much I love him and how much his father loves him. We love him so much Evie. Please promise to protect and take care of our little boy. You're one of the most amazing people I've ever met Evangeline and I'm proud to call you family._

_X Tonks-Lupin_

_Ps. If you have a daughter to try to keep her away from Teddy, I imagine he'll take after his father and godfather a bit."_

Evangeline chuckled at the letter from Tonks smiling thoughtfully, "I'll make both you and Remus proud Tons."

"Evangeline, Sirius- this is your godson Teddy" Andromeda said holding a small blue haired baby.

"Oh Teddy" Evangeline said holding the baby before his eyes opened and he looked at her curiously. "Teddy Lupin you are _**so**_ loved" she whispered before kissing his forehead.

234 words/


	8. Need You Now

"Evangeline why don't you go home and talk to him?" Hermione Weasley nee Granger tried to suggest to her best friend.

"It's no use Hermione! I don't want to talk to him" Evangeline shouted before going back to the room that she was staying in.

"I need you mum, where are you when I need you? Where are you daddy when I need you? I need you Sirius" she cried softly against her pillow.

Evangeline wiped her eyes and fixed her clothing. "Sirius Orion Black, you have got a lot of explaining to do!" she yelled as she apparated into her living room.

"Angel" Sirius said looking fearful for a moment. "I was just out to buy you a present for your birthday when that woman attacked me I swear!"

"And why should I believe you?"

"Honestly Evangeline, I'm an old man, who is in love with his wife."

"You're not an old man Sirius, well at least you better not be because I don't know how you'll chase after our child then."

"Our child, you're- you're pregnant?" Sirius asked with a faint voice.

184 words/


	9. Become

**AN:**

warewolf-princess558750 thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it!

WordsAsStrongAsSwords thank you so much! I hope you continue to keep enjoying these chapters.

"You have a brother Sirius? Fifteen year old Evangeline asked her godfather starting at the Black Family Tree on the wall in Grimmauld Place.

"I did. Regulus, he was my younger brother. The proud son of my parents, but you see where that got him right there" he said pointing towards the wall.

Evangeline noticed the death date saying "1979." She stared at Sirius for a moment trying to figure out if she should ask him, after a moment of silence, "What happened to him?"

"Who knows" Sirius said blowing off his younger brother. "He was obsessed with blood purity and a follower of Voldemort, I can only guess that he got killed while doing his work. My parents must have been so proud" Sirius said with a bitter sneer.

Evangeline just stood in silence while soaking up the knowledge she learned just now about Sirius and his family, hoping that he could be happy one day.

**157 words/**


	10. Lips of An Angel

AN/

I'm so so so so so so sorry! I've been over at my sister's house since Thursday night and I always seem to not pack my notes for this story .

WordsAsStrongAsSwords – Thank you! I think so too. I actually write each chapter as I'm inspired so I prefer them not in order. It adds a little something, I think.

"I can't believe it Siri, our baby is getting married!" Evangeline said with a grin.

"To a no good Lupin!" Sirius swore angrily.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! Quit that right now!" she glared towards her husband.

"Do you, Ted Remus, take Lyra Lily as your wife?"

The blue haired man grinned towards the red haired young woman. "I do."

"And do you, Lyra Lily, take Ted Remus as your husband?"

"I do" she smiled towards the man she was in love with.

"Then I declare you bonded for life."

Lily leaned up and pulled Teddy into a kiss. "I love you husband" she whispered.

"I love you too wife" he said smiling at her.

"They remind me so much of us Siri" Evangeline said while wiping her eye while leaning against Sirius.

Sirius nodded agreeing with his life. The love Teddy held for his daughter was the same that Remus held for Nymphadora and he still held for his wife Angel, he thought to himself.

164 words/


	11. She Doesn't Mind

"Sirius, I don't think Evangeline has ever got the talk. I doubt the Dursleys would have given it to her."

"I can't do that Moony!" Sirius said wide eyed.

"And why not?" Remus eyed him curiously.

"I just…can't" Sirius said, he didn't want to try to explain to his best friend that he's in love with her, after all she is his god-daughter.

"I'll see if Tonks can do it. I'm sure she won't mind" Sirius muttered before walking out of the room to find Tonks.

"Nymphie I need a favor from you."

"Don't call me Nymphie" she growled.

"I need you to give Evangeline the talk, please?" Sirius asked awkwardly stressing the please.

"The talk? She's sixteen Sirius! Isn't that your job? Tonks asked him with an orange coloured hair.

"I can't do it Tonks, it would be like you now giving Moony the sex talk when he was sixteen."

Tonks eyebrows rose dramatically, "Oh! I see how it goes, you can't tell her to stay away from guys because you want her" she said before laughing.

Sirius just shook his head and walked out of the room while Tonks shouted, "Don't worry Sirius, I'll do it!" with a smirk on her face.

204 words/


	12. Lullaby

merdarkandtwisty – oh yes, there is already one planned in a few more chapters ;)

WordsAsStrongAsSwords- Tonks and the talk, oh yes /

/

Evangeline stood in the doorway watching Sirius singing to their son RJ.

_Regulus James Black_

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are!

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky

Twinkle, twinkle, little star

How I wonder what you are" Sirius sang while RJ giggled from his fathers' arms before Sirius sang it to him a second time.

Evangeline had a smile on her face, out of all songs that he could have sang, he had to choose that one.

"Goodnight Reggie. Daddy loves you, mummy loves you, Teddy loves you and when you wake up we'll be here."

"Nice song choice Black," Evangeline said with a smirk towards her husband.

"Well Mrs. Black, it is my favorite and I'm pretty sure it's Reggie's as well."

"It's just a bit ironic don't you think?" Sirius rolled his eyes at his wife's words towards his choice of lullabies. "But, let's go read his bedtime story Mr. Black" she said with a smirk before leading the way to Teddy's room.

175 words/


	13. London

"Is it such a good idea to be in London while Voldemort is after you?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"Yes. I'm getting a tattoo" she grinned at Hermione's shocked face.

"Evangeline Lily Potter!" Hermione shouted towards her while Evangeline just turned around, "yes Hermione Jean Granger?"

"You are so ridiculous!"

"But you love me."

"What are you getting anyways?"

Evangeline couldn't stop grinning, "The constellation Canis Major."

"Wait a minute" Hermione thought, "Is that the constellation that has Sirius in it?"

"Good job Hermione, I thought you passed Astronomy, but for a second there I thought I might have been mistaken."

"No need to get snarky Evie."

"No need to point out pointless things Hermione."

"Wouldn't it just be easier to tell the man that you love him?" she asked back sounding a bit weary.

"Perhaps so but I've made up my mind regardless, and one day when Voldemort is gone and we're together, he'll see it" Evangeline winked towards her best friend.

_164 words/_


	14. Anyone But You

merdarkandtwisty – oh you will, it's already planned ;)

/

"So Tonks you wanted to talk?" Evangeline asked the purple haired Auror curiously.

"Yes Evangeline, you see, Sirius wanted me to give you the talk."

"Oh merlin, does no one realize that I'm sixteen here!"

"Hey, it's either me or I'll go get Molly" Tonks threatened.

"Please continue Tonks" the dark haired girl muttered.

"Evangeline are you having sex? I mean it's okay if you are its only natural- I mean honestly, you're a good looking teenage girl so I wouldn't be surprised if you-"

"Tonks!" Evangeline shouted, "I'm not having sex, for merlin's sake I'm a virgin."

"Oh well in that case, let's talk about pleasuring yourself then" Tonks said pulling out a book while Evangeline's eyes widened and her cheeks instantly turned red.

"Now you have two options, as mentioned in this book I'm giving you. You have your own hand or this right here" Tonks said handing her a package. "Consider it a Christmas gift and I'll tell you now, use it wisely and don't forget to use the muffiato charm, it would be very embarrassing if a Weasley or Sirius walked in on you" the Auror winked at the girl, leaving the room with Evangeline still in shock.

"Don't worry Sirius, Evangeline is still pure" Tonks said causing Sirius to spit out his drink while Tonks laughed loudly.

222 words/


	15. Where'd You Go

"Evangeline, Evangeline, where are you?" Sirius thought to himself while pacing around Grimmauld Place.

He was walking into his room when he heard the charms for the Order go off. He grabbed his wand and held onto it as he walked downstairs only to see Hermione, Ron and Evangeline- _his sweet_ Evangeline standing there.

"Evangeline!" Sirius shouted rushing over to hug her tightly.

"I wasn't even gone that long Sirius, geez" Evangeline said trying to get him off of her.

"And we won't be staying here long, we're on a mission" Ron said clearly interrupting the couple's moment.

"Let's just leave them alone Ronald" Hermione said before pulling Ron out of the room with her.

"A mission? What kind of mission? Damn it Evangeline! Do you know how worried you made me, disappearing like that?"

"Worried enough to get some grey hair" Evangeline poked at him with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at the look Sirius gave her, "Come on, let's go upstairs" she winked at him suggestively.

"What! With Ron and Hermione here?" he asked shocked before noticing that she had already started to head upstairs.

**188 words/**


	16. Worth Dying For

_AN: I had the strangest dream last night that I had to explain the way I was writing these chapters. So I guess I'll just do a little explanation of it. Each chapter is named after a song that I was listening to when I wrote the chapter, so, it may or may not relate to the chapter itself but usually I try to. Also, I try not to put them in order because I'm not one for a strict order and I just upload them as I write them. I hope that helps for anyone who wasn't exactly sure about what I was doing. /_

"Truth or dare Evangeline" Fred said looking at the fifteen year old.

"Truth" she said with a smirk.

George handed her a bit of veritaserum while Fred asked, "What are some of the things you think are worth dying for?"

Evangeline and everyone else just stared at him blankly. "You have to be kidding," Evangeline thought to herself before taking a moment to think about her answer.

"My friends, my family, love. Those who are innocent, and those who are not murdering innocent lives. I don't really know anyone that I wouldn't try to save except for death eaters or Voldemort seeing as how they would be trying to kill me. Your family including you, Hermione, the Tonks', the members of the Order, Remus, Sirius, Hogwarts, muggleborns, those are the people that I would gladly give up my life for."

Sirius heard Evangeline's response from the other room causing his heart to beat faster when she said his name before he slapped himself. "Quit it she is your god-daughter. Just think of how Lily and James would both use unforgivable on you right now."

**184 words/**


	17. Du bist mein Sonnenschein

Evangeline held her dark haired son close. "Teddy was fond of 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'. And RJ quite liked 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'. Now you Altair, you are quite fond of 'You Are My Sunshine' aren't you?

"_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When the skies are grey_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_So please don't take_

_My sunshine away"_ Evangeline sang causing her youngest son to fall asleep instantly in her arms.

"Sleep tight Al, mama loves you, daddy loves you, Teddy loves you, and RJ loves you. You are so loved little one."

"Al is put down now Siri" Evangeline murmured while crawling into bed.

"I don't understand why he likes to wake us up every morning at three; I bet it's just to spite me."

"Oh yes, that's his master plan at three months old. Not eating, not pooping but to drive his daddy crazy."

"He's just mad I let you name him Altair Severus."

Evangeline glared at her husband, "It's a great name Sirius!"

**177 words/**


	18. I Hope You Find It

"Sirius- Lily and I want you to be Evangeline's godfather" James Potter said to his best mate of nine years.

"Of course I'll be her godfather!" Sirius exclaimed with a grin on his face, happy that his best mate was happy.

"Sirius meet your goddaughter Evangeline Lily Potter. Little Evie meet your godfather Padfoot," James said before placing the newborn baby in Sirius's arms.

"Hello there little Angel" Sirius said holding the baby in his arms. "You're going to be such a heart breaker when you get older- let's hope you inherit your mother's brains."

"Oi! Don't turn her against me now- she's not even a day old!" James yelled beside his wife Lily.

"I think she'll be a lot like me James, but she'll look like you" Lily murmured after Sirius placed Evangeline back into her arms. Lily turned towards Sirius, "So are you going to give Evangeline a playmate anytime soon Sirius?"

"Uh" Sirius said awkwardly, before James laughed loudly. "Lily, I don't think Sirius will have any kids until he's an old man."

"Well yes, he just hasn't found the right girl yet that's all. She'll come around eventually Sirius" Lily said with a wink.

**198 words/**


	19. All I Want For Christmas Is You

"Happy Christmas Evangeline" Sirius said holding a wrapped gift for his fifteen year old goddaughter.

"Happy Christmas Padfoot" she said with a grin before she hugged him tightly.

Evangeline opened the gift "you got me a stuffed black dog?" she asked him with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Well actually, it's a Christmas gift thirteen years late-" Sirius started to say before Evangeline hugged him tightly.

"It's a mini Padfoot!" she said excitedly, "now it will be as if you're with me, even if you're not there."

"Or you could slobber all over it like you would have done at two, or maybe not" he chuckled after seeing the look she was giving him.

"Goodnight Sirius" Evangeline said hugging him tightly before she felt that she couldn't movie.

"What in the-" they both hissed before they saw the mistletoe over their heads.

"I think we have to-" Evangeline couldn't find herself being able to say the word "kiss" to her godfather.

"Yes, I think so- I'm going to kill those twins" he muttered before leaning down to press his lips against Evangeline's. She felt a tingle go up her spine and was left wanting more even thought it was only a quick peck.

**203 words/**


	20. Two Reasons

"Give me two reasons why I should not kill you right now" Sirius said livid as red sparks flew from his wand.

"Daddy I can explain!" sixteen year old Lyra said while a wide eyed twenty six year old Teddy Lupin sat beside her.

"Oh no, I would rather hear it from Ted," Sirius said glaring.

"Well you see Sirius, it's like, um Lyra and I, we are-"

"We are seeing each other dad, okay" Lyra shouted, "I don't know why you're so upset! You kissed mum before she was even sixteen and fell in love with her before she was seventeen."

"Things were different then Lyra" Sirius muttered while running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, dad I know, we all know. Mum already knows about Ted and I."

"Ten feet apart" Sirius swore angrily before making them stuck in their seats with their wands in his hand before going down the hall to where Evangeline was at.

"Evangeline Lily Black" Sirius swore walking into the kitchen angrily.

"Oh so you found out about Lyra and Teddy" Evangeline said with a smile on her face.

"This is serious Evangeline."

"They love each other Sirius, just like we did when we were their ages" Evangeline said before kissing Sirius softly.

"I still don't like this" Sirius mumbled against Evangeline's lips.

**221 words/**


	21. UNI

"No, no, no! You can't leave me Sirius, not now" Evangeline cried against his shoulder a he aid in the Hogwarts hospital wing.

"Evangeline, perhaps we should go upstairs to get some sleep," Hermione suggested towards her best friend.

"No Hermione. I'm not leaving until Sirius wakes up" Evangeline glared towards Hermione.

"Evie- you just faced Voldemort, you need some sleep-"

"Hermione just shut up. Just shut up and leave, I'm not going anywhere" Evangeline said glaring towards her best friend before Hermione stormed out of the hospital wing.

**89 words/**


	22. As Long As You Love Me

"Happy Seventeenth birthday Evangeline" Sirius whispered to his goddaughter in his cousin's Andromeda Tonks house.

"Thank you Sirius" She said with a grin towards him.

"I have no idea what to get you for your birthday" Sirius said running a hand through his hair.

"I have a couple ideas" she said with a smirk.

Sirius recognized her smirk, "I don't think so, this is my cousin's house."

"I never said here Sirius" she whispered.

"There is no way; I'm not going to let Molly kill me."

"You have your own house Sirius" Evangeline said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Evangeline said goodnight to Hermione and told her that she would see her tomorrow while Hermione winked towards her knowingly.

"Dammit Sirius" Evangeline muttered as she fell onto the floor after he apparated to Grimmauld Place. She didn't realize that her shirt lifted up.

"What's that Evangeline?" Sirius asked pointing at the tattoo.

"Oh, it's nothing" she said trying to pull down her shirt.

"Oh no- you have a tattoo, of what?" he asked her intently.

"It's of the constellation Canis Major."

"I beg your pardon" Sirius spoke wide eyed.

"I got it at fifteen in London with Hermione before fifth year started; I wanted to always keep you with me."

"I'm always with you Evangeline" she said before pulling her into a kiss, "but I love your dedication."

**232 words/**


	23. Promises, Promises

Evangeline was sitting on the couch in Grimmauld Place while the Weasleys decided to visit Mr. Weasley at St. Mungos. Remus took Hermione to visit her parents, while Evangeline stayed behind

"What's wrong Evangeline?" Sirius asked worriedly as he spotted her goddaughter curled up on the couch.

"What if next time, whoever is attacked doesn't make it?"

"You can't think like that Evangeline."

"Why not Sirius?! Voldemort wants me dead and he's not going to stop even if he does manage to succeed."

"Don't you dare say that Evangeline Lily Potter, don't you dare" Sirius swore, "He's not going to get you. You will be fine."

"You can't promise that Sirius, just like you can't promise that no one else would be hurt."

"No I can't promise you that, it's a risk that everyone is willing to take-"

"NO! I can't let anyone else get injured or die for me."

"Evangeline, they are risking their lives to save the future, to get rid of Voldemort. We will not let him succeed and that's a promise" Sirius said bringing Evangeline into a tight hug.

**183 words/**


	24. Decode

Evangeline glared at her plate at the table, the only one who even noticed was her best friend Hermione Granger.

"Excuse me," Evangeline said getting up abruptly from the table.

"I'll go after her" Hermione said quickly getting up from her seat to follow her best friend out.

"Are you okay Evie?" Hermione asked her cautiously.

"Do I look okay to you Hermione?" She swore at her best friend.

"Well, no. is this because of Sirius and the woman who was in the Guard that brought you here?"

"You really are the brightest witch of your age aren't you?" Evangeline sneered.

"Oh sweetie" Hermione said hugging Evangeline tightly before she started to cry.

"I hate her, and I hate him.

"You don't hate them Evangeline, you're just upset."

"No, I hate her Hermione" Evangeline said before heading up to her and Hermione's room.

**143 words/**


	25. Hero of War

"When Hermione, Ron and I were searching for Horcruxes, we came across a fake one with a note signed by RAB" Evangeline said softly.

Sirius just stared at her blankly, "When we were here, hiding, Hermione and I realized that RAB was your younger brother Regulus."

"My brother Reggie, my little brother?" Sirius asked with disbelief.

"We decided to ask Kreacher about the locket and he called it Master Regulus's locket and he said he failed his orders, and well I got Kreacher to tell me the story, it may be easier to show you then to tell you" Evangeline whispered before drawing the memory out.

**-memory-**

_"Master Sirius ran away, good riddance, for he was a bad boy and broke my Mistress's heart with his lawless ways. But Master Regulus had proper order; he knew what was due to the name of Black and the dignity of his pure blood. For years he talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring the wizards out of hiding to rule the Muggles and the Muggle-borns … and when he was sixteen years old, Master Regulus joined the Dark Lord. So proud, so proud, so happy to serve … And one day, a year after he joined, Master Regulus came down to the kitchen to see Kreacher. Master Regulus always liked Kreacher. And Master Regulus said … he said …"_

_The old elf rocked faster than ever._

_"… he said that the Dark Lord required an elf."_

_"Voldemort needed an elf?" Evangeline repeated, looking around at Ron and Hermione, who looked just as puzzled as she did._

_"Oh yes," moaned Kreacher. "And Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher. It was an honor, said Master Regulus, an honor for him and for Kreacher, who must be sure to do whatever the Dark Lord ordered him to do … and then to c-come home."_

_Kreacher rocked still faster, his breath coming in sobs._

_"So Kreacher went to the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord did not tell Kreacher what they were to do, but took Kreacher with him to a cave beside the sea. And beyond the cave was a cavern, and in the cavern was a great black lake … "_

_The hairs on the back of Evangeline's neck stood up. Kreacher's croaking voice seemed to come to her from across the dark water. She saw what had happened as clearly as though she had been present._

_"… There was a boat …"_

_Of course there had been a boat; Evangeline knew the boat, ghostly green and tiny, bewitched so as to carry one wizard and one victim toward the island in the center. This, then, was how Voldemort had tested the defenses surrounding the Horcrux, by borrowing a disposable creature, a house-elf…_

_"There was a b-basin full of potion on the island. The D-Dark Lord made Kreacher drink it …"_

_The elf quaked from head to foot._

_"Kreacher drank, and as he drank he saw terrible things … Kreacher's insides burned … Kreacher cried for Master Regulus to save him, he cried for his Mistress Black, but the Dark Lord only laughed … He made Kreacher drink all the potion … He dropped a locket into the empty basin … He filled it with more potion. And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher on the island … "_

_"Kreacher needed water, he crawled to the island's edge and he drank from the black lake … and hands, dead hands, came out of the water and dragged Kreacher under the surface … "_

_"How did you get away?" Evangeline asked, and she was not surprised to hear herself whispering._

_Kreacher raised his ugly head and looked Evangeline with his great, bloodshot eyes._

_"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," he said._

_"I know – but how did you escape the Inferi?"_

_Kreacher did not seem to understand._

_"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come back," he repeated._

_"I know, but – "_

_"Well, it's obvious, isn't it, Evangeline?" said Ron. "He Disapparated!"_

_"But … you couldn't Apparate in and out of that cave," said Evangeline, "otherwise Dumbledore – "_

_"Elf magic isn't like wizard's magic, is it?" said Ron, "I mean, they can Apparate and Disapparate in and out of Hogwarts when we can't."_

_There was a silence as Evangeline digested this. How could Voldemort have made such a mistake? But even as she thought this, Hermione spoke, and her voice was icy._

_"Of course, Voldemort would have considered the ways of house-elves far beneath his notice … It would never have occurred to him that they might have magic that he didn't."_

_"The house-elf's highest law is his Master's bidding," intoned Kreacher. "Kreacher was told to come home, so Kreacher came home … "_

_"Well, then, you did what you were told, didn't you?" said Hermione kindly. "You didn't disobey orders at all!"_

_Kreacher shook his head, rocking as fast as ever._

_"So what happened when you got back?" Evangeline asked. "What did Regulus say when you told him what happened?"_

_"Master Regulus was very worried, very worried," croaked Kreacher. "Master Regulus told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. And then … it was a little while later … Master Regulus came to find Kreacher in his cupboard one night, and Master Regulus was strange, not as he usually was, disturbed in his mind, Kreacher could tell … and he asked Kreacher to take him to the cave, the cave where Kreacher had gone with the Dark Lord … "_

_And so they had set off. Evangeline could visualize them quite clearly, the frightened old elf and the thin, dark Seeker who had so resembled Sirius … Kreacher knew how to open the concealed entrance to the underground cavern, knew how to raise the tiny boat: this time it was his beloved Regulus who sailed with him to the island with its basin of poison …_

_"And he made you drink the poison?" said Evangeline, disgusted._

_"M-Master Regulus took from his pocket a locket like the one the Dark Lord had," said Kreacher, tears pouring down either side of his snoutlike nose. "And he told Kreacher to take it and, when the basin was empty, to switch the lockets …"_

_Kreacher's sobs came in great rasps now; Evangeline had to concentrate hard to understand him._

_"And he order – Kreacher to leave – without him. And he told Kreacher – to go home – and never to tell my Mistress – what he had done – but to destroy – the first locket. And he drank – all the potion – and Kreacher swapped the lockets – and watched … as Master Regulus … was dragged beneath the water … and … "_

_**"**__So you brought the locket home," Evangeline said relentlessly, for she was determined to know the full story. "And you tried to destroy it?"_

_**"**__Nothing Kreacher did made any mark upon it," moaned the elf. "Kreacher tried everything, everything he knew, but nothing, nothing would work … So many powerful spells upon the casing, Kreacher was sure the way to destroy it was to get inside it, but it would not open … Kreacher punished himself, he tried again, he punished himself, he tried again. Kreacher failed to obey orders, Kreacher could not destroy the locket! And his mistress was mad with grief, because Master Regulus had disappeared and Kreacher could not tell her what had happened, no, because Master Regulus had f-f-forbidden him to tell any of the f-f-family what happened in the c-cave …"_

"I can't believe Regulus did that, dying to get rid of a horcrux" Sirius said with tears falling, "I just can't believe it, he was more like me than I would have thought."

"He died as a hero, Sirius" Evangeline said softly hugging Sirius tightly.


	26. Today Was A Fairytale

"You look beautiful Evie" Hermione said looking over at her best friend.

"Thank you Hermione" Evangeline said smiling at her best friend. "I wish my parents could be here."

"I know you do- but who says that they are not watching you now?"

"You're right Hermione, I'm just being silly" Evangeline said before wiping her eyes.

"Be happy Evie, you're about to become Evangeline Black" Hermione said.

"For better or for worse" she chuckled softly.

Arthur stood outside waiting for Evangeline, "You look beautiful Evangeline" he said looking at her as if she was one of his children.

"Thank you Arthur" she said with a grin.

Evangeline walked down the aisle towards Sirius, her heart pounding in her chest with every step she took.

"You look beautiful Angel" Sirius said using his nickname for her.

"Shut it Siri" she chuckled at the handsome man she was about to marry.

**149 words/**


	27. Chances

"So mum, dad, how did you two get together?" Altair asked besides his siblings.

Evangeline looked at Sirius and Sirius looked over at Evangeline.

"Well kids," Evangeline started to say with a smirk on her face.

"No, no, I got this Angel" Sirius spoke up, while Evangeline grinned towards her husband.

"It was back in 1997, after the Department of Mysteries battle, your mum fought off Death Eaters bravely with her friends' right by her side, especially your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. I was thrown more than fifty feet by my cousin Bellatrix which left me unconscious. That's when the Ministry admitted that Voldemort was back. Your mum made sure to come and visit me every day while I was at St. Mungos" Sirius said towards his three children.

"Seeing your father like that broke my heart. I was afraid I was going to lose him, and I couldn't picture my life without him. So the moment he woke up I rushed in-" Evangeline was cut off by Sirius.

"She came running in with tears falling from her beautiful green eyes saying she couldn't believe that I almost died on her, and that can't ever happen again because she has no clue what to do without me around. Then after that she confessed her love for me, if I remember correctly it was something along the lines of "Sirius, I know you're my godfather, and you were my daddy's best friend, but I can't help it. I didn't mean for it to happen, I fell in love with you."

"I looked straight at her, staring into her green eyes and sensing the love that was held there and I couldn't help but grin, especially when I told her the feelings were mutual. She jumped straight on me, and everything has been lovely since. And we made Regulus that night" Sirius teased.

"He is joking kids, Regulus wasn't conceived until a couple of years later, after Voldemort was defeated" Evangeline said shaking her head at her husband.

"I love you Evangeline Black" Sirius mouthed looking at her.

"I love you Sirius Black" Evangeline mouthed with a grin on her face.

**360 words/**


	28. Home

"Padfoot , this is mine and Lily's new home" James Potter said standing beside his best mate outside of his and Lily's new house in Godric's Hollow."

"It seems like something Lily would have chose not really you Prongs" Sirius Black teased his best mate.

"Be quiet Padfoot, she did, but I love it. It's perfect for the two of us especially when we start our family. I can just imagine out children growing up here and playing in the yard and we can grow old here, it's perfect."

"If you say so mate. As long as you and Lily are happy and love it that's all that matters."

/

"My parents wanted more kids?" Evangeline turned and asked Sirius.

"Of course, not that they didn't love you, they agreed on having about four when they got married. They wanted two little boys and two little girls."

Fourteen year old Evangeline smiled softly and thought that instead she'll aim to have four kids instead.

**164 words/**


	29. Then

/**AN** this is similar to chapter ten but different at the same time/

"Our little girl is getting married today" Sirius said staring at his wife.

"I know Sirius, it seems like just yesterday we were holding her in our arms as a newborn" Evangeline said wistfully.

"It seems like yesterday we were introducing her to Teddy and now she's going to be his wife."

"Sirius- those two getting together is inevitable, as it was for Hermione and Ronald along with you and I" Evangeline said looking at her husband.

"I know, I know Angel, it's just- I can't believe our baby is getting married."

"At least one of our children is doing it right. Regulus is expecting with his girlfriend Victorie and Altair is dating Rose."

"Our sons just had to choose Weasley's didn't they?" Sirius sighed.

Evangeline couldn't help but giggle at her husband's antics.

"Our baby girl looks beyond beautiful" Evangeline said wiping her eyes once her husband sat down beside her.

"She only looks half as beautiful as you did the day we got married."

**166 words/**


	30. Lucky

Five year old Sirius wanted a younger sister but all he got was a younger brother. It wasn't that he didn't love Regulus, he did, he just thought it would have been perfect if there was a girl in his life. He just had Bella, Cissy and Andy and none of them were like a sister to him.

Twenty-one year old Sirius held his best mates daughter Evangeline and felt his heart tug at the baby with dark hair in his arms. He would love to have a daughter someday, he thought, when the right woman came into his life.

Twenty-two year old Sirius sat in his cell in Azkaban realizing that he would probably never see his god-daughter again, meaning even more so that he would probably never have a little girl of his own. He wouldn't get to tuck her in at night, or tell her how special she was, chase her around or teach her how to fly because he would never have a little girl of his own.

Yet, in 2008 when his wife, his sweet wife, Evangeline's water broke and she was in St. Mungos as her former enemy, his second cousin Draco Malfoy, her healer, helped deliver their child- he was in for a complete surprise. They had planned on naming him Orion Alphard Black but instead Healer Malfoy handed him a red haired baby in a pink blanket and he cried.

He cried because he finally got the daughter he always wanted, even more so because he knew she would look a lot like her beautiful mother when she got older.

**271 words/ **


	31. Do I

"Do you really have to go Sirius?" Evangeline asked sitting upright on the bed, their black comforter wrapped around her body.

"You know I do Angel, we've already talked about this" Sirius said running a hand through his hair clearly upset.

"It's just, what if something happens to you, or if you don't come back. I don't want to have to live without you" Evangeline said trying her hardest not to cry in front of Sirius.

"Evangeline, I will come back from Australia safe and sound, nothing is going to happen to me there, and I'm just going to search for some death eaters that escaped. I would never forgive myself if I didn't make it back to you" Sirius whispered against her ear softly. "You are my fiancée, my whole entire world, I love you so much."

138 words/


	32. You Had Me From Hello

"You're a lot like both of your parents Evangeline," Sirius said staring down at his sixteen year old goddaughter.

"What do you mean Sirius? Everyone always says I look exactly like my dad, except I have my mum's eyes" Evangeline said in response.

Sirius laughed loudly which shocked Evangeline into silence.

"You may look like a lot like your father, but you're a lot more like your mother. In your third year, you listened to mine and Remus's story just like your mother would have. In your fourth year, you kept a calm look upon yourself when it came to the Triwizard Competition just like your father would have. In your fifth year, you kept silent about what Umbridge did but stood up against her in order to teach your peers Defense Against the Dark Arts, just like what your parents would have done. And now you're in your sixth year, and they would be so proud to see what a wonderful young woman you have turned in to."

"Do you honestly mean that Sirius? I'm not that great. I get mediocre grades and Voldemort is after me. What is there to be proud about that?"

"You can't honestly say that Evangeline. You're in the top of your class beside Hermione. And who cares if Voldemort is after you? It's his fault that he is. They would be so proud of you. You're such a strong and brilliant witch, not everyone would be able to hold off from him for so long, and still live to tell about it. You have so much talent and you're such a powerful witch, I can only hope that you will be able to see that" Sirius said staring at Evangeline, taking in the way her black hair fell over her shoulder while hitting her back, and the way her green eyes twinkled, along with the way she bit her lips when she was thinking and the way she smiled.

"You're not Evangeline Potter the Girl-Who-Lived, you're Evangeline Potter the kick ass brilliant bloody witch that is an amazing Seeker and beyond smart.

**349 words/**


	33. Its Not My Time

"I may have willingly given up my life to Voldemort but I'll have you know it wasn't my time to go, I mean I died but I knew I didn't want to leave."

"And why didn't you want to leave Angel" Sirius asked staring at the young woman in his arms softly.

"I wasn't ready to leave you yet. I mean, I don't think it's safe to let you out and about, imagine if I was no longer here it would be a nightmare for the world."

"Oi Potter!" Sirius said with an upset pout causing Evangeline to giggle "what! You know it's true, you can't live without me" she said cheekily.

After a few minutes of silence, Sirius spoke, "you're right, I can't. Evangeline I've known you for all of your nineteen years of life not that I would admit I'm that old **but** I know I wouldn't be able to continue on without you in my life, so Evangeline Lily Potter will you do the honor of marrying me?" before getting down on one knee in front of her.

"Sirius!" Evangeline gasped in shock before jumping into his lap, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I will" she said before kissing him.

"I love you Sirius Orion Black, my fiancé."

"I love you too Evangeline Lily Potter, my soon to be wife" he murmured while she stared down at the ring on her finger.


	34. Just A Girl

"You really should be more worried Evie" Hermione stressed towards her best friend.

"Hermione, give it a rest. I'm not worried about Sirius Black being after me," Evangeline said while rolling her eyes.

"Well maybe you should be. If he wants to kill you then I'm sure that he will find a way unless you're safe."

"And here I thought Hogwarts was supposed to be safe."

"Don't patronize me Evangeline" Hermione snapped critically.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Girls' night tonight, just the two of us? It will get my mind off of Sirius Black and working on a Patronus."

"Sure that sounds like a good idea Evie."

**106 words/**


End file.
